Dragon Ball: Ancestors
Synopsis A Story About The Ancestors of some Saiyans such as GOKU, BROLY AND VEGETA Biography Chapter Arc 1: Vegeta the 1st Chapter Arc 2: Bourne Bourne (who would become the oldest known ancestor of the Broly bloodline) was a very powerful warrior but in the early Age 430's, a dying tuffle witch gathered together 2 men and (a 3rd one who was in universe 7 at the time but originated from universe 6), these saiyan warriors, were led by Bourne, the witch casted a spell to bind them together towards a single common goal: the destruction of all the saiyans. The spell, which was bound by the witch's dying breath, gave them superhuman strength and speed which allowed them to overcome BASE SAIYANS; although they were not as strong as them; and an intense desire to kill saiyans which would compel them to kill a saiyan when they saw one. However, the witch gave them something more: a transformation which would later come to be known as the Legendary Super Saiyan which means their can be Potential LLSJ which refer to those who can become part of the Three once a current member dies. Pre-requisites to become a Potential are currently unknown. They can only get rid of it by finding true love. Potentials obtain the Transformation themselves when an active member of the 3 dies and will become "awakened" after they come across their first Saiyan entity kill. Unaware of what had happened that day the saiyan group split Kyle going back to universe 6 Bourne then telling Yamoshi what in the hell did that tuffle do to us but even Bourne and Yamoshi split ways. Bourne would later rejoin the saiyan army to visit his son Paragus in a incubation chamber. but one day training when the saiyans were testing scouters borrowed from this other race one saiyan saw Bournes power level so they decided to tel King Veggie who decide to brainwash, torture and mind control bourn as a assassin he was kept in chains until they had need of him Chapter Arc 3: Kaiyan In Age 500, Kaiyan was a young, gifted and powerful saiyan who was a part of a group of very gifted saiyans called The Barbaric Saiyans that ws formed by Veggie after one of his relatives told him to form a team of elites. Kaiyan was one of the most powerful saiyans amongst the group who desired immortality, wanting to live for eternity, and wanted to create a spell for immortality. Kaiyan worked for a powerful saiyan named Veggie (who would become the oldest known ancestor of the Vegeta bloodline), who was one of the most powerful Saiyan in history and was also his best friend since childhood. But with a unhappy life and was sold into slavery. This trauma ultimately drove him insane, and paved his way into becoming one of the world's most ruthless mercenaries. as Kaiyan was the personal factotum to Veggie. Wanting revenge on Veggie he would escape and learn to strengthen his base form to survive as a stray saiyan. It was at this time that Kaiyan had wished for immortality via the saiyan planets dragon ball and had become the world's very first immortal being. Kaiyan then tracked Veggie down and was strongly enraged and deeply hurt about his treatment as slave due to being a low class warrior. Out of revenge, he found Veggie, petrified him and killed him. Which left many of Veggies children devastated Over time Kaiyan wonder abouts of other planets until he found a planet full of found saiyans that were banished from Planet Sadala Kaiyan trained their and mastered his strength from this lady of whom he was in love. Unfortunately for him many saiyans were aware of his actions as killer of the royal hyannis Veggie, this left him not safe so the saiyans of sadala sent a bounty hunter after him by the name of Bourne (a guys name who is a pun on bourbon) what Kaiyan hadn't known was Bourne was one the many legendary saiyans. Bourne then searche for his ki in the galaxy eventually he located Kaiyn to a new planet. Kaiyan takes the initiative and attacks Bourne, with Kaiyan trying to avoid Bourne and kicking Bourne to keep distance. Meanwhile, the fight continues and Bourne manages to throw his foe down and attacks from above. Kaiyan then what type of saiyan are you. Bourne promises that he will tear apart Kaiyan as his LLSJ body begins seizing up and twitching as he loses control, seemingly moving his mouth along with his thoughts. At that moment, Kaiyan's injuries finish healing. Bourne breaks from his mount, kicks Kaiyan in the stomach, sending him into a tree. They resume combat with Kaiyan repeatedly swinging and missing, until the Bourne delivers a hardened punch to Kaiyan's cheek. However, Kaiyan takes advantage of this and uppercuts the Bourne hard enough to launch him into the air. Kaiyan charges at the Bourne only to ram into a near by building, tiring him. He then turns around and raises his fist only to halt just before Bourne then puts him up against the building and repeatedly punches him in the gut that's when Kaiyans lover Helena decapitates Bourne with a ki blast to which Bourne says Kakarot as he falls Kaiyan then says ''huh what '' Bournes memories will soon be apart of the legendary super saiyan. It was then found out that Helena bears they're son Bardrick who would be the future dad of bardock. Disrupting the balance of Time when he became truly immortal, Time eventually began to create doppelgängers of Kaiyan that could die to counter the balance that was disrupted by this new immortal. This was why turles and goku share a resemblance. But out of nowhere 5 saiyans attacked kaiyan. Helena was left unharmed The 1st saiyan restricted kaiyans hand while the 2nd saiyan, 3rd and 4th restrained Kaiyans' arms and legs, allowing the 5th to knock him unconscious. The new heir to veggies throne King Vegeta the 1st imprisoned him on new planet vegeta in a unbreakable cell. However, Kaiyan, being the brilliant and intelligent person he is, but bored, he chose to desiccate and starve in darkness forever instead, For two millenniums, Kaiyan had lain buried, awaiting the day when someone would find him and free him from his tomb. Category:Novel Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ijordan04